


Happy Birthday, Komaeda!

by slimberry



Series: Danganronpa [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Morning After, Showers, Sleeping Together, happy birthday komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: You know I had to do something for his birthday.Two scenarios of sleeping together with Nagito Komaeda.





	Happy Birthday, Komaeda!

There was something about watching your lover sleep. You had gotten up earlier to get a warm cup of tea, and you had just gotten back to the room. 

 

Komaeda looked very tantalizing, wrapped in the thin sheets, his arms hugging a pillow, and the moonlight shining over his frail body.

 

He was resting peacefully, one of the favorable nights where neither of you woke up screaming from a nightmare. His mouth was slightly open, a thin line of drool leaking onto the pillow, rousing a chuckle from you. 

 

He was so cute.

 

Placing your mug on the nightstand, you sat on the edge of the bed, your spot having been taken by Komaeda in search of your warm. When the bed dipped, he let out a small noise, limbs slowly reaching out to stretch. Turning onto his back, he reached up to rub his eyes, looking up at you with the most tired, but adorable look, on his face.

 

He whispered your name out in a hum, hair tickling your thigh as he laid his head beside you. Reaching down, you ran your hand through his hair, smiling at the way he purred at your touch. You explained you needed at quick drink, and he nodded, pushing himself to sit up so he could hug you close. Rubbing his back, you pressed a kiss to his jawline, burying your head in his shoulder. Immediately relaxing, he laid the both of you down, sheets over you. 

 

There was really no communication with the both of you in the early morning, held back by how tired you were. So when he'd kiss your cheek sloppily, pull you closer, and bury his nose in your hair with a content sigh, you didn't protest--nor did you want to. 

 

He fell back asleep in no time at all, his form going slack and breath deepening. His embrace seemed to get more softer, but he pressed on closer to you. 

 

Smiling softly, you rested against him, taking a bit to admire how warm he was before falling asleep yourself.

 

==================

 

Usually after sex, you and Komaeda would snuggle up to each other, kissing and reassuring the other of their presence after such a mind blowing climax. No matter if you two were boneless, tired, shaky--your lips would always find each others--lazily, hotly, dreamily. Your soft mummers of affection would make him wheeze and laugh, shaky fingers pulling you flush against his sweaty, sexed out body. His lips would touch your forehead, whispering his shared words of love and promise, you'd bury your face in his shoulder, giggling into his ear.

 

Everytime the both of you have sex, it always feels like the first time. Rough, gentle, tender,  _ hot _ . All packed up in your Nagito was the ability to make and break you. Pressed up against him, you hummed as you wrapped your arms around him. 

 

After a few minutes, for the both of you to get your bearings, you'd encourage Nagito to get up so you can shower together. He was never one to protest spending time with you, especially in the most intimate way.

 

You'd set the bath to very near the point of being hot, knowing the temperature helps scrubbing off the sweat and cum sticking to your stomachs, and entrances. 

 

Nagito would step in first, after setting out the towels and both of your pajamas. Letting out a soft sigh when he could rest against the incline. After that, you'd step in, humming through your teeth as your tired limbs made contact with the very warm water. When you settled against Nagito, he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around you, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head. 

 

Another whisper of your love for him passes through your lips, reaching up to rub his mess of white hair. He purred, kissing the back of your neck, telling you just how much he loved you back.

 

You then grabbed the cup, turning to rinse the both of you off, and share delicate kisses with the tired man. 

 

He'd grab the soap, wetting it in the water and washing your body so gently, praising you, worshipping you. Like you were his candle in the dark tunnel.

 

You whispered his name as he rinsed you off, grabbing the soap from him and washing him off. You tell him he did so good, and that he's taking such good care of you. He leaned back, a blush spreading over his smiling cheeks, hands squeezing your thighs. 

 

You shared a much more deeper kiss, one that was more intimate, you both knew Nagito doesn't have the stamina yet to continue, and you never pushed him for more than he can handle. So when you pulled back, you washed the suds from his front and back, reaching behind you to pull the plug from the tub.

 

You got out first, handing one of the fluffy towels to your lover. As you both dried off, you smiled at each other in the mirror, leaning against one another.

 

Your heart swelled, you loved him so much. 

 

He was the first to drop his towel in the hamper, getting dressed in his boxers and shirt. When you dropped your towel, you didn't hesitate in putting your clothes on, joining him in brushing your teeth and getting ready for bed. 

 

When you both got back to the bed, you helped each other change the sheets to new, more cleaner ones. It smelled so fresh when you both laid upon it… and immediately snuggled up to each other again, laughing.

 

You dragged the sheets over the both of you, and once he was surrounded by eternal warmth, he closed his eyes, mummering a soft good night. You kissed him underneath his chin, hugging him snuggly. 

 

Minutes later, the clock beeped, signaling the start of another hour, another day, a new tomorrow.

 

“Happy birthday, Komaeda Nagito.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could've done more but it's almost the end of the school year, so finals and speeches have to be made. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I even had a vampire one planned out t-t


End file.
